A Tangled Web
by LolliGurlz
Summary: My first fan fiction! Once Hannah leaves the Trancy Manor, Alois hires a new maid. Lucy Blake is a mysterious girl, who's now being watched closely by Claude. At first Lucy and Alois hate each other, but will Lucy get caught in the Spider's Web? LEMON in chapter seven. Please R&R. AloisxOC
1. Chapter One

Hi so this is my very first fan-fic ever! I thought of this story during my Art Class today, for some reason I was thinking about Kuroshitsuji while sewing a bunny. . . that makes perfect sense. So please review this and tell me what should happen next cause I have no clue. For the record I don't own Kuroshitsuji, but I made up Lucy Blake.

* * *

Lucy POV

Someone opened the door of the manor for me. I couldn't tell who, but I was more in thought of what I was supposed to do. I turned to face the mirror hanging on the wall. Before I met Master Trancy I wanted to not seem like a street rat. My dirty blond hair wasn't as frizzy as it usually was, which was a sigh of relief. However some of the golden strands were out of place, but I smoothed it out with my hands. I had on a white a-line dress with long sleeves which matched the white heels I was wearing.

As I looked in the mirror I felt an awkward presence lurking over me. Almost like a ghost or demon. I'd turn around periodically and see nothing. This slightly made me regret getting a job here. Before I even met Master Trancy I was already scared and feared for my life.

"Are you Miss Blake?" a deep voice called from the stairs behind me. A tall man with pale skin and golden eyes was standing on one of the top rows of the stairs. He was adjusting his glasses when I frantically turned to face him.

"Yes," I hesitated.

"Come with me then."

Slowly, so I didn't fall, I followed him up the stairs. The sound of our shoes hitting the floor was the only thing I heard.

"I'm the Trancy butler Claude. And what do you prefer to be called Miss Blake?"

At first his question confused me, but I just decided to answer it simply by saying my name, Lucy. Claude led me to a pair of door that he said led to the room where Master Trancy was.

"Are you ready Lucy?"

"Yes."

The doors opened revealing a boy sitting on the edge of his bed. He seemed older than me, but from what I heard we were the same age. He wasn't doing anything, just sitting. Once he saw Claude and I at the door, his head perked up and surveyed me. I felt like I was being inspected and hated how his eyes seemed to be staring at me.

"Claude what's the girl's name?"

"Lucy Blake."

"Alright thank you Claude. Now can you leave me and Lucy alone so I may discuss something with her."

"Yes your Highness."

Claude was gone after a quick bow to Master Trancy and closed the doors behind me. I turned away to the disappearing Claude cause Master Trancy's expression was making chills roll up my spine. His aqua blue eyes were glaring at me hungrily. I heard him get off his bed as the heels of his boots clanked on the floor. His presence was freaking me out so I turned towards him, at the time I was hoping to make him get away.

"Yes Master Trancy?"

"Call me Alois from now on," he cooed as he caressed my face.

"Yes Alois," I stuttered as I blushed. He backed away slightly after noticing how I felt.

"So Lucy, why do you think I hired you?" As he asked that he jumped forward. Leaning forward, pressing me up against the hard door.

My back curled as he applied more pressure. I'd moan under my breath from the pain.

"Why?" I barely managed to say.

Alois turned so he was breathing on my neck, causing me to shutter. He ran his tongue over my ear lobe. His hand rose up the the collar of my dress and began unbuttoning it as I was distracted with his vulgar behavior. I didn't notice it until I felt my body freeze from a draft in the room. I looked down in shock and saw my dress hanging wide open. As I reached to re button is Alois slammed my wrists up against the door.

"What the hell are you doing Alois?"

"Why do you think I hired you?"

"How would I know?"

He leaned forward, pushing his hard chest up against mine. I cried out in pain, it soon turned into me screaming. "Please stop. It hurts."

"Oh shut up already."

He pressed his lips up against mine to silence me. My eyes slowly closed as I felt the top of my dress roll off my body. I pushed him off he and he stumbled backwards. I wiped my mouth, but the taste of his harsh lips was stuck like glue.

"Now Lucy go change into your uniform," he grabbed a pile of clothing off his bed and handed them to me. I ran into the nearby powder room and began slipping on the dress. It was a scarlet red dress with a white apron, collar, and details. I kept on my shoes from before and closed the door behind me.

Now I was stuck here. If I make it out alive that'll be even better.


	2. Chapter Two

OMG people are reading my story! And they like it :) Thanks everyone who's read so far, reviewed, added me to a group or decided to follow my story. Here's chapter #2. Don't forget to R&R!

* * *

Alois POV

As I patiently waited for Claude to return with the new maid I hired, I began to get anxious. My fingers were tangling themselves together and I felt my breathing become heavier. My face became hot. But those feelings left me once Claude opened the door. He ushered the girl inside. She seemed to look around my age. She had dark blond hair and honey brown eyes and was wearing a pure white dress. Something about her made me think lustful thoughts, maybe it was her large breasts or her tiny figure, but I wasn't quite sure. She appeared to look like a porcelain doll.

"Claude what's the girl's name?"

"Lucy Blake."

Lucy, what a sweet name. A sweet name for an innocent girl. About to be caught in the Trancy Web. She seemed so lost and clueless, like a butterfly once it lands in a stray web. Trapped forever unless the spider makes the first move. As Claude said her name, she seemed to become flushed and cautious. That proved she was weak and now I knew I had my chance.

"Alright thank you Claude. Now can you leave me and Lucy alone so I may discuss something with her."

"Yes your Highness."

Claude bowed to me before closing the door behind him. Lucy's eyes followed him and kept looking at the door, almost like she knew there was no escape.

"Yes Master Trancy?" she stuttered.

"Call me Alois from now on," I whispered as I stroked her slender face.

"Yes Alois," She stuttered once more as she blushed. I walked a few steps away from her as I thought about what next. She seemed uncomfortable in her position, but I didn't care. She got herself in this mess and now I had to show her what she got signed up for.

"So Lucy, why do you think I hired you?" I questioned. As she thought I leaped forward at her. Leaning into her body as she tried to push me off.

"Why?" She surprisingly said. I thought she wouldn't resist at all.

This now was getting to be interesting. The weak butterfly was pleading for her escape, but it was no use. I leaned my face up to her neck and began to breath on it. She'd shutter slightly, but didn't try to stop me. She was practically letting me have her. I lightly ran my tongue over her ear and felt the soft skin become wet.

While she was preoccupied with this I began undoing the buttons on her dress. One by one they opened, revealing her white corset with lace trim. Now I knew why I hired her, she was like a perfect toy. She was dangling on a string in front of me. Unable to do anything to protect herself. A cold breeze filled the room and that's when she noticed what I was really doing.

Her face appeared shocked and she began to re-button her dress. But I wasn't going to let her stop me now. I grabbed her wrists and slammed them up against the door behind her. A loud thump filled the room.

"What the hell are you doing Alois?" she exclaimed. I felt her body pushing back on me so I slammed them back onto the door.

"Why do you think I hired you?"

"How would I know?"

She was driving my patience. I wanted her body to be mine, to suck all the life out of it.

"Please stop it hurts."

I didn't notice I was leaning up against her chest while holding her wrists, but for some reason I enjoyed her pain.

"Oh shut up."

I knew what I did was cruel, but I had to. I pressed my lips up against her's. She didn't seem to resist or dislike it, but once I backed off she wouldn't stop rubbing her mouth. I was bored now, no longer did I care about her.

"Now Lucy go change into your uniform."

I threw her the red uniform she now had to wear. I couldn't stand it if I made her wear Hannah's. She quickly caught it, opened the door and left without another word. 'She's an interesting person.' I thought to myself. I now knew that there was no way my life was going to be any of the slightest bit boring anymore. Something about her screamed to me she had a secret.

"Claude come."

"Yes your Highness?"

"Watch that Lucy girl."


	3. Chapter Three

Hi People. Sorry for the late update, but I've been busy working on a new fan-fic that I'll be posting soon. Thanks everyone who's already favorited, commented, and/or decided to follow this story. It means a lot. Please R&R. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Lucy POV

"Miss Blake," I heard Claude call for me as he knocked on my door.

"Yes, Claude?"

"It's time for the Master's breakfast to be served. Please be ready in five minutes so I can show you the dinning room. Help Timber serve and prepare the meal."

I groaned under my breath and rolled over in my bed so I was facing the window. The sun was out and it's light was blinding me. I felt my skin heat up and it began to feel unbearable. Tiredly I forced myself out of bed and began putting on my uniform. First my white corset, then the dress. My shoes lay next to the door so I slipped them on before following Claude out the door. I thought he'd be silent the rest of the walk there, but he began asking questions.

"Miss Blake where are you from?"

"France."

"Where in France?"

"Paris."

"How old are you?"

I wondered why Claude cared so much all of a sudden.

"14."

"Same age as Master Trancy. Interesting."

"Yes."

Claude asked nothing else and as I followed him I kept my head down, reverting my eyes. He led me to the kitchen and in there was a guy with dark hair and light brown eyes. On the counter in front of him was a prepared breakfast feast for Alois. Guess I didn't have to cook at all.

"Timber I'll go fetch Master Trancy. You and Miss Blake will bring this all to the table."

And with that said, Claude closed the door behind him. Timber ordered me to bring out the different dishes and once I opened the door, I noticed Alois sitting their. He was facing the door just like last time, hungrily watching me once more. I mentally cringed at the thought of going through that again. But I couldn't stay preoccupied with that, I had to work.

One by one I placed each of the plates on the table then backed away. Claude was standing right by Alois' side, examining the dishes and then pulling out a list. He adjusted his glasses so he could read it.

"Master Trancy today you have no visitors coming so I think we should clean everything up before your masquerade ball in a few weeks."

"That's a great idea Claude. Have Lucy clean my study while you work on the early preparations. After breakfast Lucy and I will go there so I can have her organize everything."

"Yes, your Highness," Claude bowed. I wanted to strangle Claude now. He pretty much is forcing me to work while he just sits around all day.

* * *

"Lucy don't you think it's hot out," Alois mentioned as I begrudgingly cleaned his study. Dusty books were covering his messy desk. He made me clean each of them and organize them alphabetically on the shelf. Not only was being a maid horrible, but it was terribly hot today. It was the end of August and I thought I would die of heat stroke. If I wasn't working here I'd be home wearing a light, sheer dress sleeping with the window open.

I turned as he spoke to me. I just shrugged my shoulders at his question and continued working. He threw off his purple jacket and vest. Then began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Alois what are you doing?"

"Cooling off. Why don't you too Lucy?"

"I'm fine thank you." At that point I did want to rip off my uniform and take a nap. I've never been a morning person. "Personally I'd just like something to drink."

A small smirk appeared on his face as he picked something up off his desk. A teacup, but by judging from the fact no steam was in the air, there was no tea inside it. "Here Lucy have some water."

As he turned to me with the cup in his hand, he spilt some on me. I quickly grabbed the towel I was using for dusting to dry me off. Once all the water was gone I told him I'd go get myself some juice from the kitchen. But as I walked towards the door, I began to feel weak. I felt light on my feet and fell backwards. Something caught me before I hit the floor, but I'd fallen unconscious before I could see what.

* * *

Why do you think Lucy became unconscious? Do you have any ideas for the next chapter? Please inbox me with them. I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. :)


	4. Chapter Four

Hi Everyone. Sorry for the late update I've been really busy. Anyways here's the next chapter! So far no one has been able to guess why Lucy fell unconscious. I'm hoping by the end of this one at least one person can guess. Thanks everyone who's Favorited or reviewed my story. By the way please check out my other new fan fiction, A Twisted Fair Tale. Please R&R both of them :)

* * *

Alois POV

"Claude. Claude!" I called frantically as I held Lucy in my arms. "Hurry!"

I still have no idea what just happened. Lucy was cleaning my study and I was watching her. Actually I was watching her cautious movements that she made around me causing her to seem like a lost butterfly once again. She seemed hot so I offered her some water to drink and she freaked out. Almost like it would hurt her. So she went to the door to get something else and then collapsed. I caught her before she hit the floor and now she was unconscious.

"Please wake up Lucy," I whispered in her ear. "Wake up."

I heard quick footsteps from outside the room. Then the door creak open. Claude was standing there, oblivious of the situation.

"Yes, your Highness?" Claude asked once he came in. I tried to explain to him what happened and then I reverted my attention from Claude and back to Lucy. In my arms she lay, unconscious for some odd reason. I knew it was hot, but it could be hot enough to harm her. Give her a heat stroke. Or was it something else?

Claude knelt down to me and checked her temperature by placing the back of his hand against her head. "She's burning up." I felt a pit in my throat as he said that. "But she'll be fine after some medication and rest."

Claude offered to take her to her room, but I told him I'd rather.

"Yes, your Highness." Claude said as held the door open for me as I carried her out. Neither of us were rushing to get her to her room. Well I had no clue where she stayed, but Claude did. At this pace we were going, I thought Claude knew she'd be fine. But that made no sense. The hallway was silent until Claude spoke.

"She's from Paris, France and is fourteen like yourself."

"Great Claude." Personally I was disappointed that he didn't find out more. He should've asked more questions and gotten me answers. Then I looked down at her to check on her. Her skin seemed paler than before almost like it lost all its color from the strong sunlight. Claude opened the door to her room and I placed her on the bed.

"Master Trancy I'll go get the medicine. You wait here with her." And with a quick bow, Claude left me alone with her. Alone. And she was now unable to resist me. I could do anything right now and she wouldn't be able to stop me.

"Perfect," I smiled. "Now I have my chance!"

I leaned into her as I rolled over her lying on the bed. With my left hand I ran up her arm and onto her chest. Then I raised it up to the neck, where I began unbuttoning her dress once again. This time I was able to remove the entire top, revealing a white corset with the laces tightly tied. As I began undoing the knots, she began moaning quietly under her breath.

A feeling of guilt stopped me. What spider takes the life of an unaware butterfly? I raised my body off of her's and climbed off the bed. Then before Claude came back I pulled the blanket over her body.

I turned away from her and noticed some strange bottles on her desk. One of them contained small white tablets that had a high amount of iron in them. I wondered why she needed them. Maybe she has weak blood? Then I also found a silver rosary necklace.

"What are you doing?" Lucy muttered as she sat up in bed.

"Nothing." She pointed to the bottle of white tablets.

"Give me two."

She picked them up from my hand and swallowed them without anything to drink. Suddenly her skin began to gain its color and she seemed to look like she did before. This amazed me, for how was she able to heal herself with iron?

"Alois," she called. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

I needed to tell Claude about this. Because I don't think she's normal.

* * *

Sorry for the kind of short chapter but I'm trying to work on my other fan fiction. Does anyone have any guesses to why Alois doesn't think Lucy is normal?


	5. Chapter Five

I'm apologizing now about the short chapter, but the next one will be longer and up soon. Hopefully later today but I don't know. Congrats to the two people who guessed correctly who Lucy really is. I'm going to mentally hug you. *hug* Anyways if you didn't guess, you'll find out at the end of the chapter :)

Also please check out my other fan fiction:** s/8323215/1/A_Twisted_Fairy_Tale** By the way I'm working on another Vocaloid fan fic and a Pandora Hearts one. Right now I'm open to requests so please send me some :) Please R&R hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Lucy POV

"Alois," I muttered, pulling on the bottom of his jacket.

He turned to me, still holding the bottle of tablets in his hand. He clenched them tightly in his fist and then placed then down next to my rosary. His gaze was full of confusion and disgust at the same time. This expression confused me because it made me not understand his thoughts. I tried to search through his mind then, but it was locked some how.

I closed my eyes and saw a web covering Alois' subconscious. I tried to rip it away, but something stopped me. A black spider with brown horizontal stripes crept in front of me. In it's mouth a butterfly and it slowly withed away. Blood dripped out of the spider's mouth as it consumed the butterfly's withered body.

A deep voice pounded in my mind, "You're next. There's no where you can hide you worthless creature."

Then the spider came closer, its multiple eyes starring directly at me. Its mouth opened revealing its blood stained fangs and the darkness inside its mouth engulfed me. No longer was I able to see anything.

I heard a sudden shriek and opened my eyes. Alois was standing right in front of my, trying to comfort me. I felt tears roll down my cheeks and they blurred my vision. With my cold hands I wiped them away. Alois was holding his hand against my shoulder as if it would help me sit up.

"What just happened?" I mumbled, pressing my hand against my warm forehead.

"You fell unconscious again and_ randomly_ screamed," I heard Claude explain from behind Alois.

I tried to sit up, and as I did the blanket fell. Imminently Alois fled the room, with a sweet little smirk on his face. I gazed down at my body and noticed my corset. I felt my cheeks heat up as I jumped out of the bed. My body lunged towards the door, but something grabbed onto me before I could catch him. I turned behind me to see Claude's hand wrapped around my wrist. He yanked me towards him, but I resisted.

"I don't feel your pulse," he exclaimed.

"Maybe you aren't in the right place," I stuttered. I had no clue what to tell him. What could I say to him?

"If you think so," he said as he ran his cold fingers over my neck. I wanted to attack him, he was just a demon. If I had something else besides the tablets I'd have enough energy to kill him. "Still nothing."

"Well Claude," I backed away from him. "I'm fine."

I turned away, buttoned my dress and began to leave the room. Before I opened the door, Claude grabbed my shoulder. He turned me around so I was facing him. At that moment he didn't have his glasses on, making him seem more terrifying then before. Then he grabbed my other shoulder, squeezing them tightly. I tried to get away, but I was still weak from the heat.

"Lucy Blake," Claude called. I was shocked. He never called be by my first name before. "If you do anything to Alois, hurt him, seduce him, drink his blood which would break my contract with him-."

"Claude what do you think I am?" I yelled in his face. He knew what I was, Alois might too, but I wanted to hear Claude say it. Right now I could smell demon all over him. A wrenched scent causing my head to feel lighter. "Tell me Claude."

"A vampire."


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX IS HERE! Hi people. So while writing this I was thinking about writing a little lemon with Alois and Lucy? It's not in this chapter but it might be in the next. Please R&R, hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Alois POV

"What the heck is wrong with me?" I exclaimed as I hit the wall in my bedroom. I'd run in here after Lucy looked at me. She seemed so angry with me. Her soft golden eyes just piecing me, making me feel guilty. They seemed so shocked an nervous. I bet she thinks I _did_ her. She probably hates me now and will never speak to me or let me touch her.

"Why do I feel so guilty?" A new feeling to me. When I hurt Hannah, I never felt sorry for her. It was amusing to me. But now Lucy was changing me. Was I seeing the error in my ways?

"Why do I feel like this?" I continued to punch the wall and the paint began to chip. I knew how I was feeling, and I didn't want to admit it. After everything I'd gone through there was no way I could trust her with it. Even if I did tell her, she'd never understand. Everything about her is pure, like a butterfly just ignoring the rude spider, who's preparing to feast on her.

I turned away from the slightly dented wall and looked over at me bed. On it lay an extra invitation to my ball. Claude had gone out to send them and pick up a few things for the event. On my notebook on my nightstand was a red pen. Carefully I wrote her name on the back of the envelope. _Lucy __Blake_. Then I dropped the pen, its scarlet ink staining the blankets.

"I got to get this over with." Without thinking I began writing my feelings down. I didn't read it over, but I knew it was perfect. I began to fold it back up and re-sealed the envelope. I turned to face the clock to see what time it was. Seven o'clock. "Dinner, perfect."

Gently I pushed the door open and saw Lucy there. She was placing the dishes down while Timber brought out the food. Neither of them noticed me, but I did see Timber looking at Lucy with disgust. He whispered something in her ear and she ran out into the kitchen.

"Master Trancy," he bowed as he ushered me into a chair.

"Go."

Once I heard the door close behind him I broke the slice of quiche into pieces. I ate a few, but it was only to make it look like I'd eaten. "Timber I'm done."

Timber pushed Lucy out of the kitchen and they began taking away the dishes. Once the table was clear and they left the room, I pulled the envelope out of my pocket and placed it on the table, leaning it up against a vase with roses in it. Now I just needed to get her to read the note.

"Lucy."

* * *

Lucy POV

Alois had just finished dinner and Timber was helping me take the plates into the kitchen. We were both silent. Claude had told Timber and his brothers that a vampire was working with them. I began placing the dishes in the sink when I heard Alois call for me.

"Timber can you take care of these?" I asked as I pointed to the dirty dishes. He nodded his head.

I darted out of the kitchen into the dinning room, but Alois wasn't there. I noticed one of the invitations for his masquerade lying on the table with my name on it. Carefully I opened up the envelope and pulled out the invitation. Under Alois' signature on the letter something was written in blue ink. Slowly I read it over in my mind.

_I hope this doesn't sound horrible when you read this, but you can't blame me for writing it. Lucy, I don't know why I'm in love with you, I just am. Everything about you wants me to make you mine. So please let me. Meet me in the ballroom after you read this. Alois_

_"_He loves me?" I whispered.

I felt my heart racing in my chest. Quickly I began to run in the direction of the ballroom. My arms moving up and down as I darted down the hallway. The walls and doors began to blend into a mix of colors. Once I approached the double doors leading to the ball room I began to feel my whole body heat up.

"Calm down Lucy," I whispered to myself as I pushed open the door. The room was dark and empty judging from how it looked. Suddenly the chandlers lit up the entire room. But still no sign of anyone else in the room.

"Alois?" I called as I heard the sound of tapping feet from above. In a flash someone jumped off the edge of the railing and landed in front of me. He lifted his head up revealing his hateful face to me. "What do you want Claude?"

"I want my master's soul," He had me pinned up against the door. His yellow eyes full of hate. "And if you take it away from me-."

I pushed him back. "Get off me!"

He stumbled a bit but of course landed on his feet.

"If you were a half descent person you'd know that vampire don't take souls. You on the other hand are a pitiful creature who makes deals with people who don't know what they want. And if I did drink his blood I wouldn't do it without him allowing me. He'd have to be strong, unlike when you demons take their souls when they can't think straight! So leave me alone!"

"If that's how you feel Lucy then let it be. Here's Alois' real note for you."

He handed me the envelope and this time my name was written in red ink. I held it close to me and waited for Claude to leave before I opened it. But I never heard the door shut. "Lucy if he drinks your blood and breaks my contract with him. He'll get what he deserves and then you're next. There's no where you can hide you worthless creature. "

The door slamming shut was the only noise in the silent room. And now the only image in my mind was the spider devouring me next.


	7. Chapter Seven :M Rated:

Hi Readers. Here's chapter seven. I'm going to warn you about the** lemon** I wrote now so I don't get messages saying, _'You didn't warn me and now I'm scarred for life.'_ So I'm going to rate this chapter a definate **M**. I'm warning you it's a** M-rated chapter**. I got all my insparation by reading other M rated stories so don't judge me. Please enjoy if you read this. Remember to review :)

* * *

Alois POV

"Where is she?" I questioned her tardiness out loud. Because she was taking so long I began to think she didn't feel the same way. Maybe she was still mad at me? But she didn't hate me when I kissed her that one time. But what butterfly loves a spider? A spider who's taken advantage of her multiple times. 'How could she want me? I'm always such a jerk to her.'

I continued to pace back and forth on my balcony, waiting for her to show up. I could tell it was getting late and I knew I'd been waiting for a while. The night sky was now pitch black and the moon glowing was my only light. On the corner of the door frame a black spider continued to watch me.

'She hates me now.' If she hated me, which I bet she does, she'd take hours to show up. Dinner was over around seven thirty and judging by the moon's position in the sky it was now ten or eleven. I pushed her away, into this hatred of me. Because I was horrible to her. "I'm such a-."

"Alois." She opened the door to the balcony outside my room, and left it open. In her hand she held my letter. She was completely flushed, her cheeks and lips stained the same scarlet red color. As she called my name they taunted me, beckoned me to kiss them once again. "You really feel this way?"

Suddenly I stopped pacing and turned to face her. Her hair was curlier than usual and her eyes brighter. Their golden color shimmering as she looked at me endearingly. To think she was unconscious only a few hours ago seemed strange to me. I felt my cheeks heat up and my heart rate rise as she walked up to me. I crossed my legs and began tapping the heel of my boot up against the railing. "Yes. How do you feel?"

"About what?" she stuttered.

"Me."

"I...I," she exclaimed.

But before she finished her sentence I cupped her chin and leaned into her. My lips pressed up against her's. They felt so tender and soft. I pressed deeper onto her lips as if it would send my passion to her. Finally those guilty emotions melted away with my heart. She seemed so relaxed and delicate. Slowly I backed away and looked down at her. Her cheeks were even redder, eyes brighter and endless. A few strands of her hair fell out of place so I brushed them behind her ear.

She gazed up at me, her eyes full of lust. Lucy leaned up onto her toes, her head barely reaching my ear.

"Please take me," she whispered. "You're the only one who deserves me."

When she dropped back down to her natural height, I instantly thought I was dreaming. How could a girl who's hated me from the start want me? Not just as her master, but something more. Her eyes now looked at me nervously. She crossed one ankle over the other and tapped her toe against the floor beneath us. I ran my fingers through her hair and then caressed her face.

"Are you sure? I don't want to force you."

"Yes," she nodded. "Please."

I picked her up around her waist, causing her to wrap her legs around me. We walked through the open door and into my room. There I pushed her up against the dented wall.

"You really sure?" She nodded once more.

Quickly with my hands I began to grope her breasts. She moaned quietly with each tender squeeze. After all the times I took advantage of her, this time they felt softer. Because I deserved them. She wanted it now. I began to turn my head towards her neck, kissing it. Nibbling slightly. She didn't seem to mind, for she enjoyed it too much. When I looked back I noticed small bite marks from me covering her neck. She placed a hand on her neck and ran her fingers over the indented skin.

"It's alright Alois. Just continue."

I threw my jacket and vest on the floor while she untied her apron from behind her. Both of our shoes flew off with ease, landing next to each other. Lucy began unbuttoning her dress and pulled it off, revealing her slender body to me. All that she had on now was her corset. It gave her body a curvy shape and my hands ran over her waist and hips. She pulled herself back onto me, wrapping her legs around me once more.

"Take me now."

I placed her on my bed and began untying the corset. Slowly her body was revealed to me. She reached up to the collar of my shirt and began unbuttoning it. I yanked my hands out of the sleeves and threw it on the ground. Lucy ran her cold fingers over my bare chest. She roll her back up into a curved shape so her waist pressed up against my crotch. She tugged at the zipper on my shorts and yanked them off. With shock I looked down at her. Lucy reached her arms around my neck and pulled her head up to mind.

"I asked nicely," she whispered in my ear before kissing my neck. She bit harder then I did and sucked on the raw skin longer. "So please do it."

I didn't expect her to let me get this far, but if she wanted it then she'd get it.

I began sliding my fingers in and out of her. Her body began to heat up the faster I yanked them out. She lay there, quietly moaning every few minutes. She now seemed bored with me, so I climed over her body once again. Once I was on her, I slipped it right into her. Her neck curled up, her face showing me the pain I was causing her. I placed my hands on her wrists and kissed her, to stop her crying.

"I'm sorry," I exclaimed as our lips parted. Her eyes were wet from her tears, but she still managed to smile.

"Thank you, Alois," she whispered in my ear before lying herself back down on the bed. I rolled off her body and lay next to her. She rolled over so her head rested on my chest, making it harder for me to breathe. But I didn't mind.

The butterfly willingly entered my web.


	8. Chapter Eight

**What's This? LolliGurlz finally updated . . . Yeah I'm sorry for the really late update. The problem was I had no ideas of what to write for the longest time. Please don't kill me . . . :( Anyways thanks for waiting without harassing me about updating. Hope you enjoy and please review when you finish reading. **

* * *

Lucy POV

Tears began to roll down my cheeks. It all just hurt so much. Everywhere pain surged through me. My head felt as if all my blood rushed into it. Alois had my wrists pinned down onto his bed, gripping them tightly for support. He looked over at me and instantly noticed my pain. His expression softened as he guiltily gazed down at me.

His gentle lips pressed against mine and the sound of my cries began to silence.

"I'm sorry," he whispered as our lips parted.

"Thank you, Alois."

He rolled off me and lay next to me. He pulled the blanket over our bodies and lay there motionless. I rolled over so my head lay on his hard chest. Under me I felt his heart beating. My eyes felt heavy and slowly I drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Light began to bleed through my lids and I quickly opened my eyes to see I was directly facing the windows in Alois' room. They were burning and I felt my skin began to warm up too. He didn't have curtains over them like I did and I instantly began to feel weak. My head began to ache as if someone punched me or threw rocks at my head. If I stayed any longer I'd surely faint like I did last time.

Swiftly I ran over to the pile of my clothes and began slipping everything on. As I tied my apron in back into a bow, a bottle of iron tablets fell out of my dress pocket and I instantly took three to stop the pain. My body became slightly stronger, but my skin's color wasn't returning as quickly as it usually did which surprised me.

"Don't worry," I whispered so I wouldn't wake him up. "You're fine. Just relax."

As I slowly turned the door knob, Alois woke up. He rolled out of his bed and came over to me. His warm body was pressed up against my cold back. It caused a slight shock to roll down my spine. I felt him breathing on my neck before kissing me on the cheek. I let go of the door knob and my hand fell to my side. He wrapped his fingers around my hand and pressed them against my waist

"Lucy can't you stay a little longer?" he cooed before kissing me once again. "Please."

He turned me to face him, his soft blue eyes gazing at me. The tablets still hadn't kicked in yet, so I still felt a little weak and limp. I could feel Alois' blood pumping through his body as he held my shoulders, his pulse too. My fangs lengthened in my mouth at the thought of his blood and instantly I clenched my teeth together

"Sorry," I stuttered as I took control over my instincts. But the scent of his blood still filled me and I longed to taste it. "I have a lot of work to do, especially with the ball at the end of the week."

I broke away from his grasp before leaving his room. If Claude found me in there, alone, with Alois he'd get suspicious. And in my current state I'd be killed instantly. Tiredly I wandered down the hall towards the kitchen where Claude and Timber were planning the menu for the ball. As I closed the door behind me both their heads turned towards me. Claude gave me a sickened look while Timber instantly turned back to a cook book he was reading.

"Miss Blake you don't look well," Claude muttered as he adjusted his glasses before handing me a notebook with the names of the foods they chose already.

"Thanks Claude for pointing out the obvious," I mumbled as I read it over. He rolled his eyes and turned back to Timber. "Claude I need to go pick up something."

"And?"

"I was asking if I could miss serving Master Trancy his breakfast so I could get what I need."

"Go then."

* * *

Once I entered the town I began searching for the bar called, Sang. I'd heard about this vampire blood bank for decades and never gone, since I never really had a strong thirst for blood. The tablets always seemed to control my hunger. It was strange.

The bank was disguised as a bar to prevent humans from finding us, there was even wine there too. The blood was kept in labeled bottles hidden under the counter and so far no one suspected a thing.

After searching for a while I finally found it. The building was a light grey color and made of stone. There were windows, but they had dark colored curtains covering them from the inside. Cautiously I wandered up to the door and opened it. Every ones' eyes darted at mine as they inspected me. I knew I seemed young to be going to a bar, but I had to. If I even had a sip of Alois' blood Claude would murder me.

As I stood at the door, a guy from a nearby table came over to me.

"Hey little lady, how about you come sit with me and I'll buy you a drink?"

"How about no," I swiftly replied before climbing up onto a stool and waiting for the bartender to serve me.

"Hello Miss," he smiled. "What can I get you today?"

I could smell blood all over him, he was definitely a vampire.

"A small glass of blood," I whispered in case any humans could hear me. "Fresh, I hate it aged."

He reached down behind the wooden counter and pulled out a brown bottle. The glass glistened in the candle light allowing me to see the rich sweet liquid inside. He turned around to grab a glass and filled it to the brim with the scarlet nectar I desired.

"Enjoy."

Cautiously I picked up the glass and raised it to my lips. I felt the cold liquid run down my throat. Now I just had to wait for my skin color to return. I held my hand over the small candle next to me, but nothing. I was still pale.

Something was wrong with me.

* * *

**A cliffhanger? Yes. Please review, even if the chapter was horrible. Also if you have any ideas PM me then so I have at least some inspiration of what to add next. **

**Questions:**

**What's wrong with Lucy?**

**and**

**What do you think will happen at the ball?**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Hi People. I wanted to update this story before I went on vacation again before school starts. That means it will probably take longer for me to update so expect me updating at least once a week. **

**Now here's the chapter you've been waiting for, the night of Alois' ball. What do you think will happen? Well I can tell you someone familiar will make a brief appearance :D**

**Hope you enjoy and please review when you're done.**

* * *

Alois POV

Finally the night I've been waiting for all week, the night of my ball. It was a masquerade, but I made the mask part optional. The invitations were sent and everyone invited was attending. Claude had finished all the preparations and was now serving me breakfast. Lucy hadn't served me for the past three days nor had I seen her anywhere in the estate. I was beginning to worry about her so while I toyed around with my fork I turned to Claude. He noticed my expression and decided to speak up.

"Yes, your highness?" he asked as he looked up from his list.

"Where's Lucy?"

"She hasn't been feeling well I'm afraid," he grimly stated as he adjusted his glasses, "I believe she's resting in her room. I think it would be best if-."

"After breakfast I'll be going there, meanwhile you'll be pulling out my outfits for tonight."

"Yes, your highness," he bowed before leaving the room.

I rushed eating my breakfast because I really wanted to check up on her. I stuffed an egg, piece of bread and some fruit into my mouth and swallowed it before ordering Timber to clean it up. But before he left with the empty dishes I asked him. "Do you know why Lucy hasn't shown up?"

He shook his head before walking towards the kitchen. As I wandered over towards the door I heard Timber faintly whisper something to his brothers before leaving. I couldn't hear them well enough to know what they said but I was able to make out Lucy's name somewhere in their conversation.

As I walked down the hallway towards her room I began to think of the worst possible scenarios of why she was sick. Did I get her pregnant? No I couldn't have. Could I?

Now I could imagine her going through all that pain that I caused her to endure. If that wasn't bad enough, if someone saw us together, a maid and a master with a child, they'd shun us and I could lose everything. And what would Claude do?

I didn't notice that I'd begun running till I stopped thinking about her. I remembered that her room was at the end of the hallway and I slowly opened the door once I arrived there.

All the lights were off in the room and the curtains were shut. The room wasn't completely pitch black, a small amount of light peeked in through the curtains. This allowed me to see her golden eyes looking up at the ceiling. Her hands pressed up against her stomach as she breathed. She seemed so calm, but if what Claude said was true, then she was hiding her pain.

I quietly closed the door behind me as I went over to her. Once she noticed me she sat up in her bed and turned to face me. She was wearing a sheer white nightgown which made her skin seem paler than usual.

"Hello Lucy."

"Alois," she whispered her voice frail and faint.

This caused me to worry even more. I placed my hand against her forehead, it was a little warm but not fever warm. On her nightstand I noticed that the two bottles filled with tablets were now empty. Did she take all of them? Well then why is she still so pale? Last time she seemed fine instantly after only two of them.

"Alois, is anything wrong?"

"No my love," I exclaimed as I caressed her face. It was cold like ice. I sat down on the edge of her bed as I continued to caress her. "I should be asking you that. Are you feeling better? Claude told me you weren't feeling well."

"Sort of," she mumbled as she reverted her gaze.

"Is there anything I can do? Anything you need?"

She turned back to me, her eyes full of hunger and passion.

"If something happened to you because of that night, then I want you to tell me."

She gave me a confused expression. "Alois, what are you talking about?"

"Well we did it and now you feel terribly sick. Have you had any stomach aches or anything? I need to know."

"Alois do you think I'm pregnant?"

I nodded my head.

"I'm not," she tugged onto the blanket under her.

"You can tell that early?"

"No it's just not possible."

She looked down at her hands, which she still had pressed against her stomach as she breathed. I could tell she seemed worried now and I knew I caused her to freak out. I ran my fingers down her neck to search for a pulse and I couldn't feel anything. This surprised me greatly and before she noticed my nerves acting up, I took a deep breath before talking again.

"Do you think you'll be able to go to the ball?"

"I hope so," she exclaimed, still looking down. "Do you have anything you want me to wear?"

Her closet was behind me and I ran my fingers over the different dresses. Personally I wanted to be surprised when I saw her. "You should pick Lucy."

She climbed out of bed and wandered up behind me, her head rested up on my shoulder.

"Fine."

I heard the door open and the down of us jumped. Claude had just walked into the room. He instantly noticed Lucy and me standing there alone, her in her sheer silky nightgown that ended above her knee. He adjusted his glasses before looking back at us again.

"I've pulled out your outfits, please decided on one."

"Good Claude-."

"And Lucy since you seem well and are out of bed, why don't you help be outside with the garden?"

"Uh," she stuttered. Something was up and I was the only one who didn't know.

"Claude she can't," I stopped her from thinking of a reply. "She has to get ready for tonight. She'll be attending as my guest and not a maid. Understood?"

"Yes, your highness," he bowed as he ushered me out of the room. I looked back at her and for a brief second I saw her place a hand back on her stomach and she began crying.

* * *

Lucy POV

"Done," I whispered as I finished my hair.

Everything was ready. I began smoothing out the blue skirt of my dress before looking in the mirror. The top of the dress was a blue and black corset. The skirt was the same shade of blue. There was a black bow where the corset was tied and the ribbon hung at my sides. I had matching blue gloves that went past my elbows and black heels. I'd brushed my hair so it became curly and I was wearing a black lace chocker.

I spun around in front of the mirror, admiring the results of it all. The one thing that was one my mind now was what Alois said. I stood sideways in front of the mirror and noticed I still had my slender figure. I took a deep breath before turning away.

"It's not possible," I kept reassuring myself. "You're just not."

I heard a knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Alois exclaimed. "I'll see you downstairs. I have to go greet the guests."

I waited for the sound of his footsteps to disappear before I left my room. I snuck down the back hallway towards the ballroom. When I opened the door, I instantly realized how magnificent the room looked. The chandlers were all lit and on the tables and floor there were different sized vases filled with light blue roses. This gave the room an elegant feel to it. Everyone was facing the front of the room where Alois was.

He was greeting the guests while Claude stood next to him. I couldn't really hear what he was saying, but once he finished everyone began clapping. Well I noticed one person not clapping. He was a guy, seemed around my age with black hair and a blue eye. His other eye was covered with a black patch. He was leaning against the wall, watching a girl with blonde hair in a pink frilly dress. When the music started playing the girl ran over to the guy and they danced.

I guess I zoned out watching them because I didn't notice Alois tapping on my shoulder. I shook my head before focusing on him.

"Uh sorry," I exclaimed, tangling my finger in my hair. The curl wrapped around my finger and Alois gently pulled it away from my hand. His fingers intertwined with my as he led me to the floor. Crowds of people swarmed us and Alois began talking to them. I just stood there quietly, clutching his hand.

Slowly but surely the people left us alone. Alois' hand still held mine, making me feel safe. However I felt Claude's demon aura surround me, causing me to feel weak and uneasy. I rested my head up on Alois' shoulder as he led me out onto the balcony. Once he moved his shoulder away I began to stumble. He turned to me, examining my condition. His hand ran down my forehead onto my cheek.

"You don't feel any better. Do you?"

I shook my head. My throat suddenly felt dry and now all I noticed was Alois' pulse coming from his hand. Blood was pumping through him, and I knew I needed it. The tablets weren't strong enough to keep me content anymore.

"I'll get you something to drink, Lucy."

He left me alone on the balcony. The wind blew up against my skin and I lay my head back on the railing. Next to the double doors leading into the ballroom was another door that led into the hallway. Out of there Claude appeared. He walked over to me, his shoes clanking against the floor.

"Well Lucy don't you look nice," he sneered.

"Thank you?" I questioned.

"Like I said if you're planning to entice my Master to sleep with you, you must be pretty foolish."

"I don't need to sleep with him-."

"I know you don't need his affections, but you do need his blood."

Once he said that word I felt myself fighting my instincts. Claude's words rung in my head and no matter what I did they wouldn't leave me. My throat felt dry and I knew what ever wine Alois brought me wouldn't be sufficient.

"I see," Claude muttered as he adjusted his glasses, "That's all he is to you, a walking blood-filled oasis."

"No! Alois and I love each other. My blood lust as a vampire has nothing to do with my emotions."

"It might not have before," he exclaimed. "But now you're immune to the iron tablets, no longer do they suffice you, nor does aged blood. You need that fragrant nectar that can only can be ripped out of some ones' veins."

"Why are you taunting me?" I replied. "Do you want me to suck his blood?"

"Yes, if that means you'd become intoxicated. It would make you easier to remove. And judging by your current state even the scent of Alois' blood would drive you mad. "

Claude turned towards the door and so did I. In the distance I saw Alois holding a glass of wine, walking towards me.

"Remember just one sip and you're dead," Claude left after that. Alois came in and instantly noticed my shocked expression. Would Claude really kill me? If Alois is his master then couldn't he order Claude to leave me alone? If only I could blood-mind. I knew I was too weak to do it now, but if I just had a sip.

"No," I exclaimed to myself out loud.

Alois held out the glass and I carefully picked it up, my reflection shown back at me; my pale, sick, reflection. My golden eyes seemed to have lost most of their color, appearing a dull hazel shade and the rosy color of my cheeks seemed to vanish. With my other hand I ran my fingers along my cold skin.

"Lucy."

I looked up and saw Alois starring at me. I couldn't stand him not knowing any longer. He was the only person who lived in the estate that didn't know. Or was it he just didn't want to admit he knew?

"Alois," I began. "If you were in love with someone and they told you a secret-."

"What kind of secret?"

"Like, if they weren't like everyone else. There was something _different_ about them. How would you react?"

He nervously scratched his neck. "I guess it depends on the secret."

"What if I told you I was a vampire?"

He looked at me with shock. I could tell he'd finally pieced everything together; me fainting from the sunlight and water, my need for high amounts of iron, the paleness of my skin, how I didn't have a pulse and my symptoms of blood lust. He knew it and he was scared, no one I ever loved wasn't afraid. Every single man I'd even been with wasn't able to look away from the terrifying history we vampires carry on our backs.

I felt tear stream down my cold cheeks and my lips. Their salty flavor filled my mouth. I couldn't stand being there any longer and I involuntarily began running away, towards the hallway door. Tonight I was going to leave. No longer did I want to stay here in England. I'd move back to France. As my fingers wrapped around the door knob, something pulled me away. Alois' hand was wrapped against my wrist and he pulled me into his chest. My head landed next to his neck.

"Do it," he whispered in my ear. The two words I wanted to hear escape from his lips. Those two words allowed my instincts to take over. My hand brushed his hair away from his neck so I wouldn't stain it by accident. I pressed my tear covered lips against his neck before running my tongue of the warm skin.

"You sure," I whispered before sinking my fangs into his neck. He nodded his head and with that, I gently slid them in. They broke through the flesh and skin into his blood vessels. The succulent fluid covered my lips and I hungrily drank it. Alois moaned as I greedily sucked on his neck. I knew if I took too much then he'd faint or die of blood loss, but my instincts wouldn't let me stop. It all just tasted so good. His flavor filled my mouth, giving me energy. My humanity finally began to suppress my hunger and I pushed Alois away. His clothes weren't stained, but the two puncture wounds were very noticeable. If Claude found them then he'd know. I ran a fang over my wrist to let some blood out and I pressed my wrist against his neck.

"Vampire blood can be used for healing. I can't have you walking around with bite marks, can I?"

After backing away I noticed the wounds healing before my eyes. Alois pressed his fingers against his neck before looking at me. With his extended index finger he raised my chin so my lips pressed against his. I felt him open his mouth and run his tongue over my bottom lip. Cautiously I opened my mouth as he explored it.

Everything seemed so calm now, but I knew it wouldn't last. Not only is Claude threatening me, but I could be pregnant too. So for this split second I now felt alive, a feeling that's almost impossible for a vampire to feel.

* * *

**AAAAWWWWW / super cute**

**Anyways I got a few messages asking if Lucy is pregnant and I didn't know what to say. Well as my readers I want your opinion. **

**Should Lucy be pregnant?**

** and **

**How should the story progress from there?**

**Which ever result is the most popular I'll use in the next chapter so look forward to it. **

**Please Review :)**

** ~LolliGurlz**


	10. Chapter Ten

**Hi it's LolliGurlz here with chapter ten of A Tangled Web :) I asked you guys if Lucy should be pregnant and I got a bunch of PMs. I'm sorry if you didn't get what you voted for, but it was a clear win for one of them. Hope you enjoy anyways and please review when you're done. n.n**

* * *

Alois POV

It's been a few weeks after my ball, and so far everything seemed calm. But I knew perfectly well it wasn't. Now that I found out Lucy was a vampire, I've noticed that Claude has been purposefully keeping both of us as far apart as he could. He'd force me to attend different galas and meetings so I was out of the mansion practically all day. He'd over work Lucy to the point of her sneaking into my room and begging me for a sip. Of course I gave her as much as she needed because I knew that soon we'd be able to tell if she was pregnant.

We'd counted down the days to today. She was planning to ask a doctor and I was going with her. The only open appointment was at noon so after I had lunch we were planning to walk into town together.

I was sitting down in the dining room, waiting for my lunch to be served. Claude had just asked me what I wanted and I asked for a salad. I figured he was going to have Lucy cook and I didn't want her to over exert herself. Before Claude left I called for him.

"Yes, your highness?"

"I have to go somewhere after lunch-."

"Do you wish for me to go with you, Master?"

"No Claude. I'll be fine. Just make sure you cancel any appointments I have the rest of the day. "

He bowed before entering the kitchen. His eyes seemed full of anger, causing me to worry for Lucy. The two of them, along with Timber, were in that kitchen cooking. It didn't take long for Claude to return with dishes and silverware. He set up my place setting in front of me before going into the kitchen to get the tea ready. When he walked into the kitchen I didn't hear the door close behind him, so I turned around. Claude was holding the door for Lucy as she carried the platter with a fresh loaf of bread on it.

Once she was out of the doorway, Claude shut the door behind her. Slowly she walked over to me, so she wouldn't drop anything. She stood right next to me before gently placing the silver plate down. Steam was rising out of the brown loaf and the bread's scent filled my nose. When I looked up at her I noticed that she seemed down cast. Her gold eyes were gazing down at the floor. She had her hands clutched tightly in front of her. I knew she was nervous, but I had no clue how to calm her down.

"Lucy," I began to say. However something stopped me. Suddenly Lucy dropped to the floor, landing on her knees. She had one hand wrapped around her stomach and the other covering her mouth. Something was wrong with her, I knew what but I could tell she didn't want to admit it.

Quickly I stood up; causing the chair I was sitting in the fall the floor with a loud thump. I wrapped my arm around her waist as I led her out of the room. She already seemed pale and I knew there was no way I could get her to her room fast enough, so I took a left; towards my bedroom. Once I opened the door, she immediately ran into my bathroom; closing the door behind her. I could hear her vomiting and she sounded as if she was in a lot of pain.

I ran up to the locked door and began pounding my fists against it, calling for her. After screaming her name with no reply, I heard her quietly cry, "I'll be out in a second. I just need to wash my hands."

From through the door I heard the water turn on and off and a mattered of minutes. After I heard Lucy unlock the door. As it creaked open, slowly I saw her reveal herself to me. Her skin was still pale from shock. Once she left the bathroom, she took a few steps so she was standing in front of me. Her legs were shaking rapidly.

"Lucy, we both know what's happening," I exclaimed slowly and calmly. But nothing could've stopped what happened after. Lucy fell to the floor, crying hysterically. I crouched down to her height and began gently patting her back. She leaned into me so her head was pressed up against my chest. My arms wrapped around her waist as I continued to stroke her back.

"Alois it's not possible," she mumbled as she looked up. "Vampires can't have children."

"Maybe with humans they can?"

"Alois stop it!" she snapped "I can't be. It's just not possible. Maybe I just got sick from drinking your blood? That has to be it, since I haven't had blood in so long."

I pulled her up by her shoulders. Her tear stained eyes gazed up into mine. She seemed so weak and in pain then. I was too, but I had to be strong for her sake. I just didn't want her to go through all the pain. Her body was just like any fourteen year old girl's body, still changing.

"Come on," I told her. "We're going to the doctor and then we'll see."

* * *

"So Miss Blake," The doctor asked explained as he examined her. "You think you're pregnant?"

"I might be," she exclaimed as she held my hand. We were both nervous about what the doctor was going to say. We had just checked in and the doctor asked us to sit in the waiting room. Sitting there was the hardest thing ever, for both of us. Lucy held my hand as it rested on the arm of the chair. Her head was pressed against my shoulder.

"Alright, so how about we do a few tests, but first answer this questionnaire. I'll be in my office, down the hall on the right. You both should come when you're done."

Once he left, Lucy and I began to read over the questions. In her right hand she held a pen; in the other hand she had my hand. She read the questions out loud and spoke her answers too.

"Have you missed your period? Yes. Any signs of nausea? Yes. Any weight gain? No. Has the size of either your breasts or abdomen increased?"

She looked down at her body before answering the question. Surely it wasn't already that noticeable. Or was I just unable to tell?

"Maybe you should just skip the question," I replied. She nodded her head. The two of us sat there for a while, filling out the survey. There were a total of twenty five questions she had to answer before meeting with the doctor. We both walked up to the room together and carefully I knocked on the door.

"Come in," he replied.

He instructed Lucy to sit down as he reviewed her answers. I stood right next to her, my hand around her shoulder. As the doctor looked up from the sheets, he adjusted his glasses.

"Well," I asked the doctor. "Is she or isn't she?"

"After reading the answers you have given me," he began. Lucy looked as if she may faint. She wanted an answer, but only the one she wanted. "I am able to tell you that you, Lucy Blake, are definitely pregnant."

Her head instantly popped up, her body no longer slouching in the chair. She had her hands on her knees as they shook. Her lip quivered rapidly as her eyes darted at the doctors.

"Miss Blake you are around three weeks in. So I'll assume your due date is around the end of May."

Lucy's eyes began to tear up as the doctor ushered us out of his office. I'd intertwined my fingers in her's as we left the premise of the building. Her watery eyes caused people to stare at us. I tugged her out of the public's eye and towards my carriage. Claude was meeting us at the end of the street, so I quickly brought Lucy inside. Claude didn't bother speaking to either of us, he just closed the door.

* * *

Lucy POV

After Alois and I arrived back at the mansion, Alois told me I was dismissed from working the rest of the day. Now it's nine at night and I haven't left my room. I was just sitting on my bed with my hands pressed against my stomach. I hadn't eaten since this morning because I was afraid I'd vomit again, but I knew I had to have something.

Carefully and quietly I opened the door and crept out into the hallway. I assumed that everyone was in bed already, so I tip toed across the wooden floor. Once I arrived to the kitchen I began looking over all the things stuff into bowls and shelves. I wasn't in the mood for anything here, so I quietly walked back into my room.

When I made it back to my room, I noticed the door was open. As I entered my room I turned on the lights so I could see if anyone was in there. On my bed, Alois was sitting down; waiting for me. Just seeing him in my bed made me want to cry. I ran over to him as he held his arms open. He wrapped his arms around me as I cried again into his shoulder.

"It's okay," he cooed.

"No it's not!" I exclaimed as I pushed him off me. "You don't get it? Do you?"

He gave me a clueless look, which made me want to smack him across the face. If Claude found out I was pregnant, then he'd also find out that I slept with Alois. He'd kill me then surely. Well he'd find out soon. Right now I knew I couldn't tell Alois about Claude's intentions to murder me, so I lied by saying, "The baby will be half vampire, so that means I'll have to take more blood from you. I don't want anything bad to happen to you because of our baby."

"Lucy relax," he whispered as he lay down next to me, hand pressed against my stomach. He pulled my white sheets over us before kissing me. "Everything will be fine."

I wanted to believe him, really I did. But it was impossible. In a matter of months, Claude would know. And I'd be dead.

* * *

**I'm apologizing to the people that didn't want Lucy to be pregnant, but like more than twenty people voted for this option. So now Lucy is going to have a half human half vampire baby... it's what most of you guys wanted so don't blame me. **

**Please review even if you don't like what's happening :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Hi sorry no time no update here. I've been really busy with school and my other stories so I've sort of neglected this one. My friend however gave me a great idea for another chapter so I had to write it. And here it is.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review n.n**

* * *

Lucy POV

It's been only three months since Alois and I visited the doctor. Three long months of drinking blood, twice the amount I needed normally for the baby, and then later vomiting it up in the bathroom. My bump hadn't become too visible yet, thankfully, mostly because I'd puff my dress up before leaving my room in the morning with petticoats. With winter approaching soon, I knew I only had a little more than five months to go.

As I walked down the hallway into the kitchen to help prepare breakfast I saw Alois and Claude in the dining room, whispering about something. I was too far away to attempt lip reading, so I just walked closer. Claude looked up once he heard my footsteps and ushered me into the room. He told Alois what we'd be preparing for his meal before we walked back into the kitchen. I walked in first and then Claude closed the door behind him. I heard him lock the door with a key, causing shivers to roll down my spine.

"So Miss Blake," he muttered walking up behind me, "How have you been?"

"Alright," I replied before getting the eggs from a nearby basket and cracking them into a bowl. One of them had a tiny drop of blood on the yoke, causing feelings of nausea to roll over me for some reason. I knew I couldn't here though; Claude was already highly suspicious of me. Me vomiting up in red would only finalize his possible suspicions.

"That's good. Do you want to know what Alois was asking me about?"

"Why would I care?" my cheeks flushed. I kind of wanted to know, incase Alois said something he shouldn't.

"Well he asked me about vampires so I only think you should know."

"What did he say?" I snapped back at him, dropping the metal whisk I held tightly in my hand.

"He asked me about how vampires are born. I didn't say anything, but maybe you have some insights on the subject so I could inform him? Do you Lucy?"

Here he was again, calling me by my first name. I felt my heart rate rise and my emotions boil over. But I was able to place a lid over them and sighed, "Conversion. That's the only way I know of."

"Thank you Miss Blake," Claude exclaimed as he walked around me, his body brushing against the side my stomach. "Please finish up the eggs; I'll have Timber prepare everything else."

Claude closed the door behind him after Timber walked in. Tiredly I picked the whisk up off the floor and began breaking the yokes up. When I was done it all looked like the gold gloppy mess. I lit the oven behind me before placing a skillet over the flame. To check if it was hot enough, I placed my hand over it. A sharp sizzling sound filled my head as I lifted my hand up. The skin had become red and was already blistering slightly.

With my other hand I poured the eggs into the pan before searching for some cloth to wrap my hand. I grabbed a dirty napkin from last night's dinner and ran it under some cold water. Cautiously I dabbed it over my hand and tied it around my palm. When I was done tending to my burn, the eggs were ready. I placed them on a clean white dish and seasoned it with salt and pepper.

"Are you two done yet?" Claude knocked on the door before coming in. Timber had managed to make fruit salad and a loaf of bread in the time it took me to make eggs. I felt defeated. "Lucy why don't you bring the master his breakfast?"

He handed me a giant tray before holding open the door for me. Carefully I walked up to Alois and began placing each dish down around him. I made sure neither Claude nor anyone else was watching me as I bent down to his ear.

"Alois," I whispered. "Why did you ask Claude that?"

He looked at me guiltily as he scratched the back of his neck. I crossed my arms in front of my chest.

"Sorry Lucy."

I sighed before picking up the empty tray and carrying it back into the kitchen. Before I could open the door, Alois grabbed my empty hand. I swiftly turned around to face him.

"What is it?" I grumbled.

"I just wanted to ask you if you'd come with me somewhere after breakfast."

"Why didn't you ask Claude to tell me? He already had me answer your vampire question."

"I'm sorry Lucy," he replied, clutching my hand tighter. "Let me make it up to you."

"I'll ask Claude if he'll let me," I yanked my hand away before opening and closing the door behind me.

* * *

When Claude finally let me off the hook, I came back into the dining room. I'd hoped Alois would be waiting them for me, but that wasn't the case.

"So much for him wanting to spend time with me," I sighed before walking into the hallway.

In front of me I heard the sound of a door opening. Quietly I followed the sound, towards Alois' room. The door was opened slightly so cautiously I walked in. The lights were off and the windows covered causing shadows to surround me. My un-burnt hand wrapped around the cold metal of the door knob, preparing itself to open the door and leave.

However the sound of the closet door opening next to me caused me to flinch, shutting the door behind me. I closed my eyes shut and was unable to open them from the paralyzing fear. Someone's body was pressed up against mine, running their fingers over every inch of me. Their chest was hard up against mine, so I assumed it was a guy. He ran his fingers over my neck before kissing it lightly. His hands cupped my waist, pulling me towards him. My hand had let go of the door knob and fell by my side. His hand clutched the zipped of my dress and began pulling it down. Before he exposed me I tried to push him off.

"Get off me," I screamed as I opened my eyes. As I did I saw someone I never wanted to see doing that, Alois. His eyes were lonely looking, full of desire. "What the heck were you thinking?"

"I'm sorry Lucy," he replied as I crossed my arms. This time they lay under my chest. I reverted my glance back towards the door. "Honestly I am."

"Are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "First you get me pregnant with a child I don't even want. Then you go behind my back and make Claude suspect things. And now you just tried to rape me, while I'm pregnant with your child! That's it! I'm done here."

I turned away and walked towards his closed door. My hand wrapped around the door knob and began pulling it towards me. I wanted to leave here and just lock myself in my room. However Alois wasn't going to let me get away that easily.

His hand grabbed my empty burnt one, holding it tightly causing the blisters to ache. "I'm sorry Lucy. Please listen to me. Forgive me."

He placed his other hand on my stomach. Caressing where our child lay inside me.

"I'm done."

With that I shut Alois' door in his face.

* * *

**I don't know how many more chapters I'll be writing of this since I only have a few more ideas left. If you guys have any send me them either as a PM or a review.**

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**~LolliGurlz**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Hi everyone. Sorry for that late update and the fact I'm uploading this late at night. So anyways I got a few ideas for chapters and this was one of them. A guest sent me this message as a review, "I love this story so much. Do you think Alois and Lucy could make up somehow? Either with a date or something romantic?"**

**Well I can't really write a lemon, so I guess this will have to do. As usual please review when you're done and I hope you enjoy n.n**

* * *

Alois POV

"What the heck is wrong with me?" I exclaimed as I kicked my dented wall. Déjà vu much? The paint began chipping and landing all over the floor. Lucy had already left my room, probably disgusted by me and heartbroken. All I wanted was a few minutes with her, to stop my burning feelings of passion. I'm just so confused with everything going on that I don't know what I want.

I looked out the door and into the hallway, Lucy wasn't too far away, but she was walking towards the door. I had to get her to stay, it was my fault she was in this mess. But what could I say to convince her to stay?

"Lucy," I called hoping Claude wasn't around to hear what I was about to say. "If you leave, you're on your own. You'll get nothing from me for you or the baby. Just think about someone else and what's best for them."

She stopped and stood in the middle of the hallway, silent. Even though all I saw was her back, I knew her hands were placed on her stomach.

"Lucy please stay here, with me. I can't imagine being here without you. I know I've taken advantage of you before and it wasn't right. It's just everything has changed so much and I need you. I need you Lucy."

I heard a few quiet sniffles come from her direction.

"Do you mean any of that Alois?" her muffled voice spoke back to me.

I nodded my head, "Every word."

"You sure?" she questioned. "I've trusted humans before and all they ever do is lie. Alois if you give me one reason to leave. A lie. A unwanted touch. Anything. I'm leaving."

I felt my face warm up. With a burst of energy I felt my body leap forward. I ran down the hallway to where she was. Carefully, so I wouldn't hurt her in any way, I wrapped my arms around her before placing my face against her hair. It felt so soft and luxurious pressed up against my skin.

"Alois," her voice broke the silence. "Can I have a sip?"

"Yes," I exclaimed as I turned her to face me, my hands wrapped around her shoulders."Would you rather do it in my room?"

She nodded her head before walking to my room. I closed the door behind me. I turned back to face her. She pulled down the collar of my shirt so my neck was exposed. Her wet tongue ran over the skin, causing a chilling feeling to roll down my spine. I thought I'd be used to this by now, but clearly I wasn't.

Her fangs brushed up against my skin before piercing through everything. She sucked on my neck, digging deeper for more blood. It didn't hurt that badly, only just for those first few seconds when she puts her fangs in. The rest is painless. As she pulled her mouth off my neck, my lips pressed up against her's. A sweet moan escaped her lips as she pulled away. However it wasn't a gasp for air from her. A sudden stinging sensation covered my cheek. When I opened my eyes instantly I pressed my hand to my cheek.

"What the heck was that?" Lucy exclaimed before she cut her wrist for blood. She pressed her arm against my neck to the wound could heal.

"Sorry," I nervously replied.

"That was your one warning. Do anything else and I will leave." She pointed her finger at my face.

"Do you want me to make it up to you?"

"With what? I don't have time for a date since Claude is making me do a ton of work since the holidays are coming up in a few weeks."

"I can get him to give you the rest of the day off. Come on Lucy. Just go get dressed in something else and we'll go out."

* * *

Lucy POV

Alois and I left the manor half an hour later. He had no idea of what we could do, and neither did I. This was definitely the best way to waste my time. We walked through the same park as before, but this time we stopped by the fountain. Alois slipped a coin into my hand.

"Make a wish," he whispered before looking at the nearby clock. "I told Claude I'd be back around nine."

I stood there, looking down at the small copper coin in my hand. A small insignificant coin that was going to be thrown into the fountain. My wish would be attached to it and hopefully, somehow, make it come true. Super likely, right?

I looked down at my stomach, realizing I forgot my petticoat so my bump was much more noticeable. Do you have a wish, I telepathically thought to my child before placing my other hand over my bump. I didn't know if I was supposed to feel anything, since this was probably the first vampire baby ever. But I felt something. A hard tickle against my outside. I dropped the coin and placed my other hand over the area, waiting for another sensation like the previous one to occur.

"What are you doing?" Alois asked with a confused expression.

I grabbed his wrist and placed his hand against my stomach. I had no way of knowing if he felt anything that my imagination just made it up. But once he looked up at me, with his bright blue eyes, I knew what I felt was real.

"Is that even possible this early?"

"It's part vampire, what do you expect?"

"Can you read it's mind yet?"

I tried concentrating and then I felt a connection.

"Yes, but it's sort of blurry."

"Can you tell the gender?"

"That is a little fuzzy, but it's sort of clearing up. It's a…"

* * *

**A...a...a... what? Should the baby be a boy or a girl? I'm going to flip a coin, head for girl and tails for boy.**

**PLEASE REVIEW and I hope to see you soon**

**~LolliGurlz**

**P.S. **

** W**


	13. NOT AN ACTUAL CHAPTER

Hi sorry for anyone who thought this was an update.

I've decided to put this story on hiatus, since I have no ideas. If I get some from you guys/if I think of something, I'll continue.

Sorry to disappoint anyone who really liked the story.

Again really sorry and please send me some ideas.

~LolliGurlz


End file.
